


Опасная привычка

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Финрод очень интересуется человеческой расой. И одним человеком в особенности. А тот, в свою очередь, очень интересуется Финродом.





	Опасная привычка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A dangerous habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234775) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Фик переведён на Фандомную битву-2017 для команды fandom JRRT 2017.  
> С непроходящей любовью к прекраснейшему автору LiveOakWithMoss!  
> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6078741
> 
> К фику есть иллюстрация авторства художника Унылый Ленивец:  
>   
> аккаунт художника на DA: https://yniliilenivetc.deviantart.com/

Финрод проснулся, ощутив, как в плечо ему уперся шершавый подбородок, а вдоль бедер скользнули широкие ладони.

Четвертое утро подряд или уже пятое? Похоже, такое пробуждение входит в привычку.

— Кажется, я наконец-то обрел способность понимать, когда ты на самом деле проснулся, — со сна хрипло пробормотал Беор.

— М-м? — Финрод потянулся, и Беор стиснул его бедра крепче.

— Да. Ты дышишь иначе, и глаза смотрят ясно, а то, как отвечаешь… вот на касания…

— Как интересно… — Финрод уронил голову Беору на плечо и ощутил, как человек ведет носом вдоль его шеи. И попытался сдержать участившееся дыхание: если Беор прознает, как сводят с ума царапающие прикосновения его бороды к шее, самого Финрода могут потом никогда из постели и не выпустить. Как вот когда тот обнаружил, какие же чувствительные у Финрода уши…

— Ты так быстро учишься, — вместо этого сказал он, когда Беор опять потянул его на себя. — Это особенность твоего народа или лишь твоя уникальная черта? Способность людей к быстрому обучению кажется очень даже оправданной, с учетом…

— Не начинай снова! — Беор провел своей большой ладонью по животу Финрода. — Научные заметки свои, эльф, сделаешь как-нибудь в другой раз!

— И вовсе я никакие заметки не делаю, — заявил Финрод, чей голос не дрогнул, даже когда губы человека нашли его ухо. _«Проклятье!»_ — Если помнишь, ты сам запретил мне брать тетрадь в кровать!

— Да, запретил, — Беор проговорил это прямо Финроду в ухо, и тот вцепился пальцами в одеяло, чтобы побороть дрожь. — Хоть мне и льстит, что ты тянешься за пером, пока я тебя трахаю, но я предпочел бы владеть твоим вниманием безраздельно.

— Это просто потому, что ты совершенно… ах… меня завораживаешь, — ладонь Беора скользнула ниже, и Финрод прикрыл глаза. — И так захватываешь, и… ох… если я не… если я вовремя все не запишу, то, боюсь, все позабуду… Ты слишком… меня отвлекаешь…

— Но я просто вынужден быть таким запоминающимся, а? — голос Беора звучал низко, как рык. — Чтобы само время оказалось не властно над временем скоротечным, отпущенным мне рядом со столь великим эльфийским владыкой…

Финрод задрожал — от давления, с которым человек так настойчиво прижимался к его спине, а может, от этого _«скоротечным»_ …

— Надеюсь, не таким уж и скоротечным…

— Ну, ты уже знаешь, что я умею время тянуть, когда это мне нужно, господин мой, — улыбнулся ему в шею Беор.

_«Да-а…_ — думал Финрод и на этот раз не стал сдерживать вздох, когда Беор обхватил ладонью его член, — _вот к чему я уже совсем-совсем мог бы привыкнуть… вот к этому, а еще к твоей грубой коже, к волосам жестким и, Эру мой, к этим твоим размерам… а еще к тому, как ты на меня смотришь: будто я что-то, во что ты никак не можешь уверовать до конца…»_

Но ничего из этого вслух он не произнес, а Беор целовал его шею и обнаженные плечи, и двигался, и двигался в нем с такой грубой нежностью, и шептал ему ласковые словечки на своем языке:

— Боги небесные, как ты прекрасен… ах… и тугой какой… как же так я нашел тебя, загляденье мое, что же я за счастливчик?..

_«Это я тут счастливчик,_ — думал Финрод, а еще: — _Что за проклятие…»_ И: _«Не могу позволить себе привыкать к этому.»_

***

Беор вновь проснулся, когда солнце уже катилось к полудню. Через раздвинутые занавеси шатра он увидел Финрода — голого, сидящего прямо на траве, склонившись над тетрадью — и рассмеялся:

— Увяз в своих записях, а, книжник?

Финрод поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся чуть рассеянно.

— Нет, я не пишу.

— А что делаешь? — Беор рывком выбрался из шатра и растянулся под полуденным солнышком. И оценивающий взгляд Финрода задержался на нем.

— На самом деле, рисую.

— Что, для твоих свежих открытий о расе людей слов не находится?

— Ну, на этом поле ты проявил себя более чем запоминающимся, друг мой, — тихо проговорил Финрод. — Но оказалось, что мне хочется запечатлеть тебя в чем-то ином, чем слова. Так что вот… — Он махнул рукой на свои наброски. — Образы.

Беор, склонившись над тетрадью, приподнял брови.

— Надеюсь, _этим_ со своим народом ты не будешь делиться! Я как-то думал, что у эльфов… хм… в таком вкус куда более утонченный…

— Ну так ты был неправ, — и Финрод рассмеялся, глядя на то, как Беор вдруг напрягся. — Нет же, это лишь для меня самого.

_«Чтобы я всегда мог помнить тебя таким, какой ты сейчас.»_

И что-то в сердце его так больно сжалось, но он все смеялся, а Беор потянулся, стиснул его в объятиях и страстно поцеловал. Позабытая тетрадка упала в траву.

Четвертое утро, а, может, пятое… и уже казалось, что так будет всегда.

Но продолжаться так не могло, и он это знал.


End file.
